Sometimes, There's Just no Easy Way
by SunRyze
Summary: Velvet is apprehensive about her anniversary date with her boyfriend of 5 months, Randy. With a heart that's been broken so many times before, should she even bother anymore? The final chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! I hope you enjoy, because I worked hard and had a blast writing this.

* * *

The night had come like a totally unexpected, but obviously expected, rainfall. Velvet looked out of the front windows of her St. Louis high-rise apartment. Dressed in her black evening gown and her high heels laid in front of the sofa, she took a couple of moments to just admire the view of the city beneath her. Lights of seemingly every color—white, BRIGHT white, greenish, yellow, neon blue and red—all sorts.

She started to think to herself, "Should I keep doing this? Should I put myself through what, so MANY times, had only led to disappointment?" The fact of the matter was that she and Randy had been dating for 5 months now, and it's come to that point where she's getting a very uneasy feeling about the whole thing. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more her stomach churned.

Time and again, she knew—every time she started feeling close to a man, he'd take what HE wanted and then leave. The result would be her sobbing into her pillows and being consoled by a combination of her best friend Layla, a bucket of Haagen Dasz, and a Long Island Iced Tea, or two.

Oh this feeling—this feeling of self-doubt, worry, and ultimately anxiety swept through the shores of her being like a tsunami. She knew that, because of being let down so many times, she'd developed a bit of a complex about getting too close too soon. One would venture to guess if she felt she was getting too close too soon with Randy? As she thought about that, she took a sip of her martini. And, as she gently sipped her drink, the phone suddenly rang.

She jumped a little as the noise of the phone snapped her out of her little worry-world. She walked over to the glass sofa table and picked up the receiver…

She cleared her throat and said, "Um, hello?"

_"Heya girrrrrl!"_

She smiled and answered, "Hey! What's up, Layla?"

_"Ah, nothin' much with me. I'm just getting home from the gym. What're you doing?"_

Velvet sighed and said, "Well, I'm waiting on Randy to come pick me up. We have reservations at 7."

_"Oh, cool! Where are your reservations at?"_

She smiled a bit and replied, "Well, he said that he wanted to try this one restaurant out—he said it's called 'Niche', I think."

_"'Niche?'—where's that at?"_

"I think he said it's on Sidney Street. It's supposed to be a…sort-of…high-class place, or something, I dunno."

_"Ooooh, I wish MY man would take ME to places like that."_

Velvet smiled and said, "Layla, you CHOSE that joker—I mean, like, Cody's a nice guy and he IS cute, but relationships are NOT his strong point, hahaha."

_"Girl, TELL me about it—we'd get done making love and, next thing I know, on goes the Playstation."_

She laughed as she said, "Hon, as bad as it seems, just remember—we know women who have it worse."

_"Yeah, I know, but STILL—you know?"_

"Layla, I definitely feel you, girl. Remember my last boyfriend?"

_"UGH—Daniel Bryan...yeah, how can I forget? Hey, do you still see him around at all? Is he still into his video games and that weird-assed Warcraft obsession?"_

Velvet rolled her eyes and said, "Hell no I don't see him—and I'm glad about that, too! I had to tell him to kick rocks—NO videogame or club, or whatever is gonna' take precedence over ME! As soon as I started to get close to that fool, he started spending all his money on video games. Hell, HIS idea of a 'romantic dinner' was McDonald's by candlelight!"

Layla replied,_ "Hahahaaaa…yeah, I remember THAT! Well, I'm just so happy for you and Randy—you seem to be getting along SO WELL!"_

Once again, those feelings of doubt began to slowly creep into her as she replied in a notably more somber tone, "Well, that's what worries me, Layla."

_"Hm. What do you mean?"_

"Okay, yeah…me and Randy are doing well—TOO well, I think. I'm getting this…feeling that he'll dump me as soon as I give him my heart. In fact I'm starting to think that I should end this now because, Layla, I can't emotionally DEAL with another break in my heart!"

Layla breathes and says, _"Well, hon that decision is yours. If you think he's going to hurt you then, by all means, dump his ass. If you think he's going to be a keeper, then maybe you shouldn't be afraid to take your relationship to the next level."_

Velvet shook her head a little and said, "I don't KNOW, Layla! I can't decide—UGH!"

Layla hesitated and replied, _"However, if you KNOW that this guy is the real deal and you KNOW that he'll likely give you everything you could ask for—I think that THAT'S really what you're scared of."_

As she was hanging on Layla's words, she was instantly transported back that little world she was in before Layla called. She took in that possibility—could she REALLY just be scared of the first REAL and good relationship she's ever had? Yes, it was true that she was scared of being burned again, but for some reason, this one gave her some hope. She wanted to cry, she wanted to laugh, she wanted to frown, she wanted to—

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, took a sip of her martini, and picked the phone back up. Layla was saying, _"Um…hello…HELOOOOO, you still there?"_

Velvet quietly said, "Um…yeah, I'm still here. I was just thinking about what you said—"

Just then, the doorbell sounded.

"Hey Layla, hold on a sec, I think Randy's here."

She put down the receiver and walked over to the intercom and pressed the button to talk. "Yes, who is it?"

_"Hey baby, it's me!_"

She picked up the receiver and says, "Hey Layla, It's Randy."

Layla replied, _"Oooh…and he's 10 minutes early, too! Don't you forget, girl—details, details, details!"_

"Hahaha…ok, as soon as I get back! Bye, hon."

"Bye!" _–click—_

Velvet pressed the intercom button again and said, "Ok, I'll be down in a minute!"

She put on her heels, a couple spritzes of perfume, takes one last sip of her drink and left it to sit on her windowsill. She grabbed her purse, took a deep, measured breath, opened the door to leave and thought to herself, "I should just end this…I don't know…maybe?

She sighed to herself as she gently closed her apartment door. The gentle click of the lock could be heard in the otherwise quiet hallway as if it was confirming her decision to do this. And, when she heard the click, she paused momentarily before continuing down the hall toward the elevators.

...

To be continued…

* * *

_**So, what do you think? Please tell me how I'm doing, how I can improve, or whatever! See ya!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_(Meanwhile, Randy waits outside…)_

* * *

Randy clicked on his cellphone to look at the time as he anxiously awaited his girlfriend, Velvet, to come out of the building.

Many thoughts were racing through his head, even for the few minutes he waited outside of that apartment building. He smirked to himself about the headway he felt that he made with Velvet in making this date to celebrate their 5th month together. He smiled as he remembered how thrilled she was when he told her and asked her out.

He also remembered that this will put him closer to his goal of not only BEING with her—which, of course, he already IS—but it'll put him one step closer to perhaps finally getting the privilege of sleeping with her. _Maybe tonight's the night? Who knows, Randall?_

In the brief few minutes that he's been standing outside that building, the traffic blowing past, the horns honking occasionally, people walking by, it was all lost on him. If he were the only one on earth right now, he wouldn't even know it because all that he thought about was consummating the relationship.

Randy scratched his neck as he thought about how it's NEVER taken him THIS long to get a woman in bed with him. He thought of what his father had always told him, _"Randall, anything TRULY worth having is worth waitin' for."_

Randy knew that he had to balance this out and KEEP it balanced—for the sake of the relationship, especially. He knew that he had to behave as a proper gentleman should, especially now because he knows oh-so-well about Velvet's past and he knew that when dealing with a fragile spirit such as Velvet's, you have to walk as though you're on thin ice. However, his primal side is banging at the door, trying to get out of the basement, so to say-the only problem is that he doesn't know how long the locks will hold out and he's PRAYING that the beast, that…_**beast**_ of utter lust and selfishness doesn't rear its ugly head during tonight's dinner.

Randy muttered to himself, "Yeah…I gotta' do everything right tonight. 5 months isn't really a milestone, but it creates the FEELING of one when you choose to _celebrate_ it…" Randy smirks and raises an eyebrow as he selfishly gloats, "Hehehe…it's amazing what putting the words 'let's celebrate' in front of pretty much any insignificant number can make it seem like some sort of big deal…"

Randy looked up toward the sky as a police helicopter passed by overhead. He shrugged and thought to himself, "_Well, I had to do it, I HAD to create a big play' atmosphere so that I can get at least another chance to make this a romantic evening for us. I understand she's scared but I'm ready, damnit! Hmm...I just hope that, if she does decide to let me get some of that tang, that she doesn't wind up pregnant. I ain't wearin' any condoms and it's the woman's responsibility for child-rearing. Hell, my pops always taught me that! So, yeah, let's get movin' on this!"_

He looks at the time on his cellphone again and, just then, Velvet emerges from the building. Randy turns to look at her, takes her hand and pulls her into him and they kiss briefly on the porch.

Randy smiled and said, "Mmm…you look lovely tonight, baby. Those lips of yours feel so soft and warm."

Velvet smiled and said, "Hm…look at you, handsome. We gonna' have a good time tonight?"

Randy replied, "Oh…you know it, girl. Let's go."

So, they made their way over to Randy's awaiting car. Randy opened Velvet's door and let her get in, sneaking a peek at her thigh as she sat down in the car. Randy jogged over to his side, got in, started the car, and took off.

They came to a stop light and Velvet glanced out of her window. It looked as though she was looking at the architectural structure of the buildings as the light turned green. However, she was thinking about how she's NEVER had a boyfriend so thoughtful as to celebrate their 5th dating anniversary. Normally, it'd be HER who'd be bringing something like this up, not the other way around!

Nonetheless, the more she searched for answers, the more restless she got—and she didn't notice Randy watching her as she fidgeted about in her seat.

Randy furrowed his brow and asked, "Um, what's wrong, baby?"

Velvet tried to glue a quick smile on her face and replied, "Oh? Um…nothing, sweetie! I guess I'm just soooo looking forward to spending tonight with you."

Randy smiled and took her hand in his as he drove down the stretch.

Just then, Velvet's thoughts, once again, turned into a virtual kaleidoscope of textures, colors, and moods, as she tried to add some color to all these gray areas she was just starting to see. She glanced at Randy's thumb as it gently caressed the back of her hand and then she glanced up at Randy. He was watching the road with such a peaceful smile and it touched her, truly, to know that she could have that kind of an effect on someone. She smiled and looked out of her window again at all of the buildings blowing by in the opposite direction as she just allowed herself to start to let down her guard a bit and just enjoy the urban scenery, for now at least.

Randy was watching the road, a peaceful smile etched across his face. He loved the way Velvet's hands felt inside of his. Her hands were just so soft—just LIKE velvet, or a flower petal. He thought to himself, _"Hmm…I think Velvet might turn the corner tonight! But…I just gotta' keep playing my hand slowly."_ Just then, he glanced over at Velvet's hand—her thumb gently caressing the back of his hand, as well.

He thought to himself, _"Hmm, I know what'll REALLY put her over."_ Randy put himself in "smooth" frame of mind, mentally prepared himself and, in a hushed tone, said, "Velvet…"

"Yeah, babe?"

"It just feels so good when you caress my hand like that, baby."

Velvet smiled and kissed Randy's hand before sighing happily and looking back out of her window. Randy studied her carefully after he said what he said, there. He thought to himself, _"Allllright! Reeling her in! Ok, ok, I'm not looking to hurt her. Hell, if she DOES decide to give me some, it's not like I'm gonna' give her any disease or anything! I'm just a guy who wants 'dem drawers! But…my job tonight is to have her KNOW that I'm the one she should be giving her body to. I want her to belive that we're as one spirit—fused together, mind, body, and soul. Besides, women go nuts for that kind of thing, anyway."_

Randy Smiled and interlocked his fingers with hers as she looked out of her window.

A tidal wave of happiness she hadn't seen in seemingly ages, suddenly hit her tonight, in that car, holding Randy's hand. She inhaled and exhaled slowly and deeply, just taking in the wonderful, new burst of confidence she was suddenly having in being with Randy.

"_Maybe he's not so bad, after all. Maybe Layla was right, maybe I AM just scared of things going right because I'm so used to them being pear-shaped for me. I mean—I ACTUALLY have a man that's charming, a gentleman, doesn't "keep score", doesn't argue, yet HAS a spine! When I look at it like that, I mean…damn, what was I worried for? Ah well, I dunno…I'm hungry, we'll see how dinner goes…" _

* * *

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_At the restaurant…_

* * *

Randy pulled up to the restaurant—a lovely Victorian-style house renovated into a restaurant. They got out of the car and approached the door. Velvet waited patiently as Randy opened the door and held it for her. As she went inside, Randy licked his lips slightly while glancing at velvet's posterior as it moved from side-to-side as she walked forward.

Velvet looked around the intimately-lit restaurant and turned to Randy and said, "Wow…this place is just so…nice! I love the chandeliers and the ambience is so romantic, Randy.

Randy smirked and said, "You know only the best for you, baby."

A waiter dressed in a white shirt, black pants and a burgundy tie with navy blue diagonal stripes approached them.

"Two for tonight? Do you have a reservation?"

Randy spoke up, "Uh, yes…Orton for two."

The waiter checked his I-Pad, smiled and said, "Ah yes, Mr. Orton…right this way, please?"

Randy gestured for Velvet to lead as they followed the waiter back to the appointed table.

The waiter turned and asked, "Is this seat to your liking sir?"

Randy nodded and replied, "Yes it is, thanks."

"Ok ma'am, sir…please let me know when you are ready to order."

Randy pulled Velvet's seat out for her, she sat and glanced lovingly up at Randy as they smiled at each other momentarily. He then took his seat. They took a few silent moments to look over the menu.

Velvet said, "Wow…Randy, this stuff all sounds so good."

Randy smiled and replied, "Yeah, it does. I'm kinda' thinking about ordering the pork chops with the wild mushroom risotto. How about you?"

Velvet bit the corner of her bottom lip briefly as she decided, "Ummm…mum..um..um…I think I'll go with the…uhhh…seafood croquettes with the soy-marinated asparagus wrapped in bacon."

"Mmm…sounds good, babe. Hm…oh, here comes the waiter", Randy replied.

The waiter smiled and asked, "Hello again, have you both decided?"

Randy replied, "Yes we have. Hon, you go first."

So Velvet placed her order, and Randy followed. The waiter put their orders in his I-Pad and sent them to the kitchen computer. He took the menus and went to another table to greet other guests.

Randy took both of Velvets hands and gently kissed them, one then the other.

Velvet felt a giddiness sweep over her like a tidal wave. She couldn't help but smile and blush slightly. As he held her hands for those brief couple of moments, she felt free. She felt a freedom and a comfort that she hadn't felt in a long time. For ONCE, a man who's thoughtful, for ONCE, a man who's romantic, for ONCE, a man who paid attention to her, for ONCE, a man who put her up on a pedestal and treated her like a princess, for ONCE, a man that wasn't all about getting in her pants. Velvet sighed and smiled lovingly at Randy.

Randy returned the smile. This lovely woman, built like a goddess, a body seemingly MADE for procreation-a woman, who, by the end of THIS evening will hopefully be in his bed, showing her gratitude for a lovely evening, a woman who, by the end of THIS evening will hopefully reveal her body to him, a woman who, by the end of this evening will be in his arms, feeling safe, feeling secure, but most importantly…feeling horny, and hopefully, when morning comes—she can make him some breakfast—just like a woman should.

Velvet smiled and said, "Randy, you know I love the way you touch my hands. Your big, strong, powerful hands just make me feel so safe.

Randy smiled back, looked straight into her eyes and said, "Velvet, your hands feel as soft as flower petals and as warm and lovely as a summer breeze. We've been together for 5 months, baby. This is where it all starts! Sweetie, I'm looking forward to the possible YEARS that we could be together."

Randy smiled at Velvet, Velvet smiled even bigger then she had been previously. She felt a tingling sensation in her cheeks as she let Randy's words rain down on her and get into her pores. This deluge of emotions, these feelings in the form of such a downpour, only fed her own desires and feelings and caused them to grow, in kind.

Randy knew that he was saying everything Velvet wanted to hear. He knew to pace himself with the compliments and "we" attitude so that she doesn't get the feeling that he's pouring it on kind of thick. He knew to remember to remain calm, be gentleman-like and she'd likely be his after-dinner dessert. He thought to himself, _Randall, you are one lucky, lucky guy. You're a young multi-millionaire, you know how to talk to women, in fact, you __**love **__women, and best of all—they love YOU! HA! I love my life._

Just then a big smile formed on Randy's face. Velvet noticed it and asked, "Randy…I've never seen you so happy. What, you thinking about me? About us?"

Randy inhaled deeply. He was thinking, almost singing a song in his head_, "I'm gonna' get some paaan-ties, I'm gonna' get some paaaan-ties, I'm gonna' get some paaaan-ties!"_

Randy gently caressed Velvet's left wrist with his right hand and, thanks to his ability to think on his toes, he gently replied, "Hm…I'm thinking of us, what kind of future we can have together. Velvet, all this can be the start of something bigger than the both of us. It's kind of scary if you think about it."

Velvet nodded, "Yeah, I think about it all the time, myself."

Just then, the waiter returned with the plates and sat them down in front of Randy and Velvet.

"Will there be anything else, sir? Ma'am?

They smiled and said "No thanks."

"Enjoy your meal."

Randy took a forkful of his risotto and said, "Mmm…this is really, really good. Hey Velvet, can you cook like this?"

Velvet, already chewing a piece of her food, swallowed it and replied, "Well, I'm O-K at cooking, I mean—I can make regular stuff, like burgers. Why do you ask?"

Randy, a slight bit disappointed, hesitated a moment and said, "Well…I was just curious, s'all. Hey, you were saying earlier about how you think about this possibly being bigger than the both of us—well, you were agreeing with me?"

Velvet smiled and said, "Yeah, I was just saying that sometimes I just get lost in that thought process."

Randy, knowing a compliment was coming his way, took a bite of his food and asked semi-innocently, "Hm? Interesting, care to elaborate further?"

That question made her heart race and a pain surged through her chest. She knew she'd have to face this sooner or later. She knew she'd rather do it sooner because all it'd do is wind up festering in her system and she'd never find any peace with this. _Velvet, when you need to tell the truth, you need to tell the truth—it'll set you free, girl!_

Velvet gently put down her fork and knife, took a long sip of her wine and swallowed hard, and then leaned in closer to Randy. Randy put down his utensils as well and met her gaze.

Velvet explained, "Ok…Randy, I may as well get this off my chest, now. Ever since we've been together, you've done everything I've always dreamt a man—a REAL man—would do for me. You've been there when I was sad, when I needed you, when I was lonely, when my dog died—everything. Randy, you're my rock, my stronghold, my…my baby. What's impressed me the most about you was that you never pressured me for sex or wanted to try and get me drunk or drugged in order to take advantage of me. You've respected my wishes and you've never judged me. And, for those things, I think you're wonderful and I think I may be falling for you, and honestly—it scares me."

Randy heard this and was elated, but he made sure that his face didn't show it. Just a gentle smile and a warm kiss was all he chose to muster up. Feigning surprise, he replied, "Wow…I-I never knew. I mean—I KNEW you liked me, but I had no idea it was like this! Thank you, baby. You've just so made my night."

A tear escaped Velvet's eyes as she started eating again. Randy saw it, and, thinking quickly, he got up from his seat and sat next to Velvet and leaned in, kissing the salty tear from off of her face.

Velvet looked surprised and totally taken aback. Those were tears of relief—relief from holding all of this in and finally being able to let it go without being judged or criticized.

Randy simply replied, "Why are you crying, baby? I'm your man. One of the things I'll do is kiss away your tears. C'mon, let's enjoy this meal. We can talk more afterwards."

Velvet was speechless as she just held her cheek with a wide grin on her face.

* * *

_…to be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

_(After dinner, at a local bar and lounge…)_

* * *

Randy walked Velvet back to a dark corner of the lounge. They sat on the plush, red, micro-suede loveseat back there—just a loveseat and a coffee table. Randy was determined that things were going to go his way that night.

Randy said, "Um…baby excuse me for a sec, ok. I gotta' use the men's room."

"Ok baby, I'll get us a couple drinks."

Randy nodded and went toward the restrooms. Out in the lounge, Velvet contentedly watched him walk away. She took a satisfied breath and, while all these feelings, these emotions, these…questions were running through her mind like a stampede of wild bulls. She glanced over toward the bar area—it was full, but not too lively. She saw an older couple kissing and the man was smiling as he was mouthing something to his wife.

Velvet smiled and thought to herself, _"God, I SO wish that could be me and Randy someday. I wonder how long they've been married? , 30, maybe 40 years? Ugh, we have such a long way to go, but I just hope he doesn't try to rush anything—I mean—he HASN'T so far but…ugh…MEN, I know all too well how they can get!"_

Meanwhile, in the dimly-lit bathroom, in the far stall, there sat a gentleman. His face was aglow from the bright light of his I-phone. Hurried clicking was heard as he texted his good buddy…

* * *

_**RKOrton: Dude, I totally think I'm getting' some tonight!**_

_**JCNation: What? You getting' her drunk, like I suggested, yo?**_

_**RKOrton: Yep, I got her here at this one lounge-type joint. She's waiting on one of the couches.**_

_**JCNation: Yo, yo…remember—when ya'll done, make sure you hang those panties up on your rear-view mirror! **_

_**RKOrton: Lol…damn right I will!**_

_**RKOrton: Oh yeah, did you get that nasty chick's number? Mickie, I think her name is?**_

_**JCNation: Sheeeeeeeeiiiit dude-I already tapped that ass! Lol, where you been, cuz?**_

_**RKOrton: Damn...dude, don't let AJ find that shit out, lol.**_

_**JCNation: Man please, my game's too tight for that overbearing bitch. I juz got that Natlaya broad's number and I'm on my way to AJ's.**_

_**RKOrton: She doesn't go through your shit, or anything when you're sleep, right?**_

_**JCNation: Randy...who you talking to? I got this, yo. She ain't gonna' find no number and...I'll even bet you $20 I'll have her sucking my dick by morning.**_

_**RKOrton: Lol...Ok, I'll take that bet. John, your girl's a fucking NATURAL detective, dude...be careful, lol. **_

_**JCNation: Lol...that bitch can't see me. Watch, son-you're gonna' be out $20, and I'm gonna' be IN a blowjob and I'm gonna use that 20 to get me a new Nike fitted.**_

_**RKOrton: (eyeroll) Lol!**_

_**JCNation: Holla!**_

_**RKOrton: Ok, Later.**_

* * *

Randy clicked his phone off, left the stall and smirked to himself in the mirror above the sink. As he looked at his reflection, some rather disconcerting thoughts came to mind. He thought to himself, _"Damn, Velvet's just so…sweet. I almost hate being like this, but…I have NEEDS. I mean, hugging my pillow and pretending that it's her only goes but so far. Truth be known, I've always wanted a girl like Velvet but—NO chick makes ME wait to get the fucking panties. John's EXACTLY right—those moist little panties of hers NEED to be hanging around my rear-view mirror, giving my car that "new pussy" smell, HA!"_

Randy snickered to himself as he left the restroom.

On the couch, Velvet sipped her drink and thought to herself, "This is just so sweet what Randy's doing tonight. I mean, that dinner bill was like, $90 and then these drinks at like…fucking $10 a piece. I think I may have the greatest man…ever."

Upon that thought, Velvet blushed like schoolgirl as Randy approached—his eyes never leaving hers as he sat down and picked up his glass to sip out of it. She looked into his eyes and she felt herself getting rather dreamy-eyed. Her eyelids relaxed themselves and Randy's mouth contorted into a slow, slick smile.

He said, "Velvet, honey your eyes look so…romantic right now."

Velvet, a bit taken aback that a MAN would actually conjure up THAT choice of words, replied, "Oh…um…hmhmhm…thank you, baby. I'm so glad you pay so much attention to me."

She leaned over to him and they started kissing very slowly for a couple moments, eyes closed, hearts interlaced, and feelings brewing up like a tornado. Her heart—the warm, sweet gentle breeze; his heart—the cooler, more rapid, but yet still somewhat refreshing wind that it was. The two met and created a virtual tornado of passion, where even just for a moment—"want" and "need" both meant the same thing.

After just a couple moments, they let off of the kiss and just looked at each other. Their eyes- communicating things that their mouths just could never put correctly.

Randy took Velvet's hand in his and gently kissed each one of her fingers, never once losing eye contact with her. Velvet felt her heart beating so hard, she thought it was going to just burst out of her chest.

Just then, Velvet's email ringtone went off. She forgot she left her phone on, and it startled her a bit, but yet took her off of her high just a bit so she could turn around and see who it was from.

"Um, could you excuse me a bit, baby? I'm so sorry."

Randy sipped his drink and replied, "Oh, not at all—go right ahead, hon. What you do on your phone—it's all you, my love."

Velvet kissed Randy on the lips real quick before picking up her phone. She looked at the display and saw that the text was from her friend, AJ. She smiled and opened the message and then got online. The message read:

* * *

_**AJLee69: I'm sorry to bother you with this, but I think John's cheating on me…**_

* * *

Just then, Velvet furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Randy with a concerned expression. Randy sat up and returned the gaze.

"What's wrong, cupcake?"

Velvet shook her head and answered, "Um…you know AJ, right?

Randy nodded, "Yeah?"

She went on, "Well, she just texted me and said that she thinks John's cheating on her."

Randy felt a bit of pain surge through his chest, but he thought quickly, "What? John? CHEATING? He'd NEVER cheat—I mean, I don't think I could ever see it happening. What the fuck?"

Velvet replied, "Well…ok. Sweetie, if you don't mind sharing me for a few moments? At least so I can hear her out, baby. I promise I won't be long—and I'll be allllll yours again!"

Randy coyly, raised an eyebrow, and playfully asked, "You promise?"

"Hmhm…yes, silly—I promise."

Randy smirked and replied, "Well, don't let me get cold over here—I need you to help me keep warm, hahaha!"

Velvet smiled and blew a kiss at him before turning her attention back to her phone. Randy was good at putting on "masks", so to say. While he stretched out on that loveseat, he was worried. He'd hoped that she somehow wouldn't find out about just what HE'S up to, as he and John tell each other everything.

He studied Velvet intently, yet looking away occasionally, pretending to be preoccupied elsewhere. But, make no mistake—he was worried. He saw Velvet's face contort into a seemingly ready-to-cry formation as he heard the next text message tone from AJ. After a couple moments, he saw Velvet's eyelids widen briefly. Velvet looked up at him slowly, with an incredulous expression on her face.

Randy leaned forward with a raised eyebrow, indicating curiosity. Velvet just glanced down at the phone, then back at Randy.

Velvet felt a seemingly overwhelming sense of pain as that text message repeated itself over and over in her head. When Velvet glanced down, Randy furrowed his brow, sipped his drink, and squinted his eyes to try and quickly make out the message. The most he could make out was:

* * *

_**AJLee69: Velvet, earlier today, I went to go get my email. But John must've forgot …sign out …email, …and I saw…**_

* * *

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

(…at the bar/lounge)

* * *

Randy watched Velvet's face reflect the many different emotions that were going through her as AJ and her texted one another back and forth. As he watched, he saw Velvet appear to grow more and more upset. This was definitely ruining his plans.

Randy rolled his eyes and looked away momentarily; he thought to himself, _"I spent what? HOW much fucking money on this chick and now THIS bullshit happens? I spent damn near the entire WEEK preparing for this ONE day and then spend ALL evening playing against my own nature just trying to say the things she wants to hear and now THIS? Now I know where Miz gets that 'REALLY' shit from. Now I'M asking—REALLY?, REALLY? I spend all this time trying to make her feel like a-a queen and it's all going to hell because that nosy bitch AJ saw one of John's emails. Fuck ME! UGH!"_

Randy took a deep breath and said, "Excuse me baby, I'll be right back, I'm going up to the bar—you want anything?"

Velvet turned and said, "No, that's ok, thanks though."

Randy studied her expression very carefully—she wasn't smiling or frowning. All he could think about as he awkwardly made his way to the bar was how was all of this going to affect his evening. He wanted tonight to be THE night—the night that he and Velvet can be together as one, the night that Velvet would truly give him her heart, and…the night that he could find out if her panties smelled as lovely as he imagined.

He looked back at the loveseat, where Velvet was even more immersed in her I-Phone than before. Velvet read the message from AJ:

* * *

_**AJLee69: I don't understand, Vel. Why would John DO something like that?**_

_**BlueVelvet: Well, I still say juz talk to him about it. You said he luvz u right? Well, give him a chance to explain the email b4 you jump to any conclusions.**_

_**AJLee69: I don't know…It's like, lately, it seems that he's gone an awful lot and just the other night, some bitch called my phone at like 11 at night, asking for John.**_

_**BlueVelvet: Damn.**_

_**AJLee69: I cussed her ass out and slammed the phone down. When I asked John about it, he genuinely seemed like he didn't know about it. He EVEN let me check his phone! **_

_**BlueVelvet: Really? Hm…Randy always freaks out when I even try to USE his phone. He says it's some kind of privacy thing—I dunno.**_

_**AJLee69: I WANT to believe he's not cheating on me, but I can't get past that part in the email that said 'I had a very nice time last night, baby". I mean, honestly WTF?**_

_**BlueVelvet: Honey, if you feel that strongly, then dump his ass.**_

_**AJLee69: Well, aren't you worried about Randy? I mean, him and John are tight.**_

_**BlueVelvet: Nah, I'm not worried about Randy. I USED to be, but tonight, especially, he's calmed me down and now I'm actually comfortable with being with him. So, please don't make me worry.**_

_**AJLee69: Hon, I'm not trying to make you worry, I just want you to be careful.**_

_**BlueVelvet: I'm so past that, right now. I think I'm truly falling in love with Randy, he makes me feel safe, secure, and like a queen—I've never TRULY had that!**_

_**AJLee69: I know, but John was the same way toward me—up until a couple weeks ago after we made love.**_

_**BlueVelvet: But Randy's not like that! He's a really sweet guy and a gentleman. Now, I know you're having issues with John, but don't bring ME down, too! You're the last person I'd have expected to be…jealous of me and Randy.**_

_**AJLee69: What? Jealous? Of YOU and Orton?**_

_**BlueVelvet: All you have to do is admit it, AJ. I mean, c'mon.**_

_**AJLee69: You know, I thought I could come to you, of all people, but no—instead I get accused of being jealous. You know what? I can't talk to you now, bye. **_

_AJLee69 has signed off._

* * *

Velvet rolled her eyes and mumbled to herself, "Ugh…whatever."

Randy made his way back over and sat back down beside Velvet. Velvet looked up at Randy with a disturbed expression on her face. A pain surged through Randy's chest as he feared the worst. He feared that he had been exposed somehow through John's carelessness. However, his inner curiosity compelled him to ask anyway.

"What's wrong, cupcake?"

Velvet rolled her eyes and answered, "Me and AJ just had a fight."

Randy furrowed his brow and leaned toward her to listen more intently.

Velvet continued, "Yeah, first she calls ME, interrupting OUR time together, talking about how she thinks John's cheating on her—which, from what she told me she found—he likely IS cheating on her. She tells me to be careful with YOU and I try to tell her that you're the most wonderful man I've ever had and do you know that this little heifer started getting JEALOUS over what we have!"

Randy, felt a HUGE wave of relief sweep through his inner being. He felt as though a new day was dawning, a weight had been lifted from his soul, but he was extra careful to keep an even facial expression—can't display any signs of relief.

He asked, "Yeah, she's just someone who wishes she had what WE have. Besides, you know she's never liked me, anyway. And, as far as John cheating on her, I honestly had NO idea, babe. John tells me EVERYTHING, but…I don't know why, but he didn't tell me this."

Randy feigned concern as best he could. He continued, "You think I should ask John about this, hon? You think he'll get pissed, or something?"

Velvet replied, "You know what? Just let them HAVE each other. If I were you, I wouldn't even mention it to him. Just leave him be for now. Little miss AJ will see just where jealousy will get her—ain't that right, sweetie?"

Velvet cuddled up just under Randy's left tricep and he pulled her in closer, looked into her eyes, gently lifted up her chin, and quietly replied, "Oh, you are so right, baby."

He then pulls her in for a soft, slow, and gentle kiss.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

_(…on the ride home)_

* * *

Randy and Velvet were holding hands as the various streetlights—different colors, varying brightness, and hues-just breezed by them in the opposite direction that they were traveling in.

Velvet thought to herself, _"Damn, Randy's fine. I don't know—it might be the alcohol talking, but I'm starting to feel kinda' horny. Damn."_

The alcohol swirled through Velvet's system much like her affections for Randy. Of course, the booze only helped to enhance feelings that were already established. That, and that fight she had with AJ, only made her want Randy more. She wanted to defy SOMEone, SOMEthing, but couldn't put her finger on what—or even WHO—it was. She felt aggressive, yet very, very emotionally ready to really lay into Randy.

Randy was driving along the main drag, his hand interlocked with Velvet's. He was feeling some effects from the alcohol, himself. However, he chose to deal with it differently. He glanced at Velvet and smiled to himself as he was envisioning seeing only the top of her head later-actually, in just a few short minutes, if HE had anything to do with it—which, of course, he DOES.

He thought about all the various positions he'd like to take her in. He also thought about what if she said _"no"_?What if she just disregarded this evening and all of his hard work would go down the toilet? What if he just playfully asked?

…"_hmm…MAAAAAYYYBE I SHOULD?"_ He thought to himself as he scratched his chin and put on a quick smirk.

He glanced at Velvet, raised an eyebrow and asked, "Hey baby?"

Velvet asked, "Hey what?"

Randy made a "playful" expression on his face, pouting his lips a little bit. He asked, "What color panties are you wearing?"

Velvet and Randy both started laughing as the combination of the alcohol and what they feel for one another started to take over, full effect, therefore causing them to be a bit more outgoing and willing to laugh at one another.

Randy felt the alcohol in a different way; he was at that point where he was feeling relaxed, yet easily aroused. In all honesty, he really felt like jerking off…better yet-having Velvet do that little job FOR him.

"…_hmmmm."_

Velvet finally calmed down and replied, "Hmmm…now wouldn't YOU like to know?"

Randy smirked and said, "You know, if…uh…if you don't FEEL like it, then—"

Velvet cut him off, "Oh come ON, Randy! I'm only playing! We've been together 5 months, for fuck's sake! And for your information—I'm wearing my camouflage panties tonight. "

Velvet looked at the satisfied grin on Randy's face and thought to herself_, "Well, I got his attention—now or never, I guess…"_

Velvet took a breath, gently put her hand on Randy's thigh and was gently rubbing her hand back and forth, up and down his thigh, and down into the side of his crotch.

Randy looked down and then smiled. He refocused his attention back on the road and Velvet asked, "Would you like me to SHOW you my panties?"

Randy calmly raised an eyebrow and nodded. He replied, "Hm…that'd be nice."

Randy almost felt like his heart would pound out of his chest, he was so excited. He gulped rather hard, like he was swallowing peanut butter. He knew he had to remember to just stay calm, stay cool. All this, all this money he spent, all these compliments he gave, this whole idea of celebrating the 5th-month anniversary, John's advice, AND his backup plan—all of it was about to come to a head.

Velvet asked, "Baby, I wanna' rent out a hotel room. But make it a nice one, no dives."

Randy, "Of course—only the best for you, baby. There's a Hilton down this way—how about that?"

Velvet kissed Randy's thigh gently and playfully purred, "That's purrrrrfect, baby. Hahahahaaaa!"

* * *

Randy smiled as well as they found the hotel and made their way inside to the counter. They got their room cards and headed up for the room, which had a small wet bar and a nice-looking entertainment center—complete with a stereo!

Randy saw that and couldn't believe his luck. He smiled to himself as things were really starting to come together the way HE wanted them to.

Velvet said, "Hey baby, lemme' go freshen up. I'll be right back."

Randy nodded and pulled a CD out of his pocket that he put in there just before he left the car. He put it in the stereo and it was a general collection of soft, soothing music—rather guitar-heavy, but romantic, nonetheless.

He went over to the wet bar and poured them both a glass of wine. He read the label and was impressed with the year—a 1983 pinot grigio. He smiled and put the bottle back carefully.

Velvet called out, "I'll be out in a minute, lover!"

Randy answered, "Take your time, baby!"

He quickly carried the two glasses over by the bed and placed them on the nightstand. He smiled to himself as he was just so elated to finally consummate the relationship. However, he thought of John's words, _"Yo man, you really want to make it a special night? Take two of these, and call me in the morning, son!"_

Randy checked his pocket and pulled out two small, white, dissolvable pills. He glanced over to the bathroom and thought to himself, _"I probably shouldn't do this. But I don't want her to get naked and have any second thoughts, so…fuck it—I'm doing it! I want her as freaky as possible! Y'know, I'm probably gonna look back on this day and regret it, I dunno. Ah well, here's to an unforgettable night! HA!"_

He let the two pills drop and dissolve inside one of the wine glasses. He knelt down beside the bed, watching the pill dissolve away and he smelled the glass—no smell, except the lovely fragrance of the wonderfully-aged wine. He raised an eyebrow and shot a quick text to John:

* * *

_**RKOrton: Hey man, I'm at the Hilton—'bout to get some drawers! I hope those pills do everything you SAID they're gonna' do! Later!**_

* * *

He clicked his phone off and laid it on the wet bar counter. He kicked off his shoes, slid off his pants and took off his shirt. He found an old Sports Illustrated magazine and plopped down on the bed, thumbing through it. Velvet came out of the restroom wearing just her camouflage panties. With a saucy grin, she slowly made her way over to Randy, who tossed the magazine aside and got up on his knees in the bed.

Velvet crawled in the bed and she and Randy just immediately started to kiss, slowly, softly—her chest pressed against his as the soft music played gently in the background. Randy pulled away and, still smiling, Velvet tilted her head in curiosity.

Randy turned around and picked up the wine glasses from off of his nightstand and gave one to Velvet. Velvet playfully asked, "Now, you wouldn't be trying to get me drunk, would you?"

Randy smiled and said, "Here's to us, my love."

Velvet smiled and they shared a kiss, glasses raised, with the moonlight shining on their silhouettes through the window.

* * *

…_to be continued_


	7. Chapter 7

_(At the hotel…)_

* * *

They raised their glasses and toasted to each other. Randy began to put his glass to his lips, carefully studying Velvet to see if she'd take that first sip of her wine. Velvet put the glass to her lips but suddenly stopped and put the glass down on the nightstand.

With a slightly concerned expression on his face, Randy asked, "Babe, what's wrong? You won't sip with me?"

Velvet smiled and replied, "Um…no, not yet. I want to sober up a bit from what I drank earlier tonight. So, C'mon baby, help me get sober, hmhmhmhmm!"

Randy grinned and took a long sip of his wine and tossed the glass in back of him as he leaned down on top of Velvet. She embraced him and he gently slid a hand down her chest and gently started tugging at her panties. She arched her back up so the he could slide them off easier.

From there, the kissing, the moaning, and the gentle sliding sound of limbs brushing across the covers seemed to reverberate extra-loudly around the room, filling the room with love, passion, and loving aggression.

About 40 minutes later, Randy was holding Velvet in his arms as the deed had been done. Velvet turned to Randy, put her hand on his chest, and said, "Baby, you were so good. I love the way you make me feel. I love you, Randy."

Randy smirked and leaned in and gave Velvet a soft kiss on the lips. He answered, "I love you, too, Velvet."

Randy thought for a moment and asked, "Hey babe. Wanna' see what's on TV?"

Velvet looked at him incredulously for a second then giggled a little. She replied, "I guess the news is on, Go ahead, let's see what's on."

Randy turned the TV on and they lay there, cuddled up against each other as the brightness from the TV illuminated their faces among the ambience of the dark room.

* * *

_(A couple hours later…)_

Velvet turned to face Randy, who was asleep and snoring slightly. She took a deep breath because she couldn't sleep. She couldn't sleep because she had thoughts racing through her mind. A surge of worry suddenly sped down the highway of her emotions.

She wondered to herself, _"I just so hope he doesn't leave me after this. Lord knows I just cannot endure another heartbreak. I gave it 5 months and here we are. I really, really want us to grow together, just…just build our own little world—just us two. I'm not getting any younger and I want and need to love, to BE loved. I need a MAN because I'm sick of dealing with boys all the damn time."_

Velvet smacked her lips a little and realized that she was thirsty. She remembered that she never DID sip her wine from earlier and she felt kind of bad about not toasting with Randy earlier. She sighed, carefully got up out of bed,-so as not to wake Randy, and slowly made her way over to the wet bar, yawning and scratching her side.

She put her glass of wine on the counter, and pulled out her I-Phone. She smiled a little as she read the message from her best friend, Layla.

* * *

_**Lay-lay87: I hope you and your MAAAAN are having a good time, girl! Hit me up when you get back, you know I gotta' have the deets!**_

* * *

Just then, Randy's phone vibrated and lit up, startling Velvet. She glanced over at Randy, who was still out cold and now lying on his stomach. She glanced at Randy's phone and saw a text from John Cena.

She furrowed her brow and muttered, "…what the hell?"

* * *

_**JCNation: Trust me, dude. They're knock-out pills. Believe me, son, those pills will make her all yours. And don't forget to shoot me some pics, I always wanted to see Velvet's big ass titties! Oh yeah, I think I owe you a $20, my girl is PISSED at me, dude, lol. Alright man, later!"**_

* * *

Velvet swallowed hard as a pain surged through her chest. Brewing with anger and not really focused, she picked up the wine glass and put it to her lips. Suddenly, she thought better and quickly put the glass down. She just stood at the bar, looking at Randy as he was sleeping. She wasn't really pondering revenge, or anything of the sort—it was more of a hurt as she had that ready-to-cry feeling swelling up within her. She felt so foolish—he was saying all the right things at all the right times.

Right then, she wanted to throw something…anything. What she thought was the beginning of a true romance, what she thought was an honest GENTLEMAN, turned out to be a massive asshat who tried to drug her—who knows what else that asshole had in mind? What made her feel even worse was that she told him that she LOVED him. SHE meant it, but it hurt that much more to know that he DIDN'T mean it.

She took a shower, put her clothes back on, angrily wrote a note, and placed it on the wet bar counter along with her room keycard as she couldn't stand to be in that room a single minute longer. She gathered up what was left of her pride, quietly left the room, and went to the lobby to call a cab.

Morning came just a few hours later. Randy was still sleep. The sun shone through the window and the ink from the note Velvet left glistened in the sunlight. It was sure to be an interesting greeting for Randy as it would be the first time that the words _"Go FUCK yourself, loser!"_ were written to him in pink glitter ink.

* * *

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

(Next morning, at the hotel…)

* * *

Randy grunted softly to himself as he adjusted himself in the bed. The sun gave him a rather warm, gentle, and yet bright greeting that got him stirring. Mindlessly, he yawned and scratched his head and his hips and said, "Mmmm…good morning, my little angel. Hahahaa…wasn't last night the bes—"

He turned to what was Velvet's side of the bed and stopped cold. He quickly awakened and he looked around the room for any sign of her.

"Fuck, she's gone."

He climbed out of bed, opened the door, and looked down the hall. No sign of her. He rushed over toward the bright window, the morning sunlight still occupying the view out. He didn't see any taxi, no sign of her at all. Incredulously, he looked all around the room, a pain surging through his chest. The room no longer even had her scent.

He knew he was in SOME kind of trouble—especially when his eyes locked onto an untouched glass full of wine with a note sitting under it. Not to mention, this was ALSO right next to his phone. He looked at his phone, the wine and the note and just sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew he had gotten sloppy. He clicked his phone on and John's message popped right up.

He muttered to himself, "Fuck…I don't FUCKING believe this shit!"

He threw the phone against the wall in frustration and snatched the note from under the glass—amazingly, the glass didn't even move! Nevertheless, he read the note and he instantly felt a lump in his throat. He set the note back down and just stared aimlessly out the window. Make no mistake—his staring was aimless, but his thoughts were very pointed.

He thought to himself, _"How could I have let this happen? 5 months, 5 fucking MONTHS, I've been playing the role, doing the part, being a 'good boy'. I want to explain, but dammit—I can't honestly see her even TALKING to me now! FUUUUUUCK!"_

Just then, his phone vibrated. He looked up and stared at it vibrating on the floor, where it landed. He let it ring 3 times before surrendering and walking over to it. He picked up the phone, furrowed his brow, and when he saw who it was, he raised an eyebrow and his mouth contorted into that famous Orton smirk.

He quickly answered and said, "Hey, what's up, girl. I don't know why, but I was seriously hoping you'd call me."

The voice on the other end replied, _"Oh? Why's that, hmmm?_

"Because, woman you know that we've always had something for each other."

"_Yeah, I guess you're right. I just thought I'd give you a call, you know—wake you up nicely."_

"Well, you've certainly done that. I can't begin to TELL you how wonderful and relieving it is just to hear your voice, baby."

"_Mmm…so I started your morning right, huh?"_

"Oh YES you did. Kitten, when I heard your soft purring over the phone, I knew then that it was time to really bring what we've always had right to the forefront."

"_Awesome! So, you're cool with this, now?"_

"Of COURSE, I've always told you—you're the only one for me. No one pleases and touches my heart the way that you do. And, after last night, baby—I now have even MORE confidence that we were meant to be together."

"_Ok then, I'll see you again tonight, honey?"_

"…yes. Ohhh…yes."

* * *

(To be continued…)

...

_**A/N—I'd like to thank those who are reading, reviewing, and keeping up with this story. I apologize that this chapter is so short, but I wanted throw in a quick one before hubby takes me to breakfast. Keep those views and reviews coming! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_(At Velvet's apartment…)_

* * *

It was morning and Velvet was sat on her bed, tears glistening in her eyes as the sunlight from the nearby window reflected off of them. She leaned over and gently placed her phone on her nightstand.

She thought to herself, _"If only…if ONLY…."_

All she had was her thoughts—every last one of them, like tears of pain streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what she'd just done. When it came to Randy, she actually surprised herself—she'd gotten over it sooner than she thought she would. However, at the same time, she was unsure if she'd actually gotten over it or if it just hasn't quite HIT her yet.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She quickly glanced over and picked it up and opened it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"_Heya giiiiiiirl!"_

"Uh, oh hey Lay." She somberly replied.

"_Hey, what's wrong, honey?"_

Velvet sniffled, trying to fight back tears. She answered, "Nothing…nothing's wrong."

"_Awww…c'mon sweetie, you can tell me! Did he do something to you?"_

Velvet rolled her eyes and relented. She took a deep breath and said, "That fuck tried to drug me!"

There was silence for a few moments on both ends of the phone.

Layla slowly replied, _"Velvet…I-I don't know what to—"_

Velvet interjected, "—AND he literally spent the whole night lying to me! I slept with that fucker! I can't believe I fell for it AGAIN! "

Velvet felt a lump in her throat as those painful thoughts came stampeding back into her mind like a herd of buffalo. She swallowed hard and said, "Layla…why? Why do I always have to get the losers? Why can't I just have a man that's at LEAST human? Did I like…fuckin'…DO something in a past life, or something?"

"_Awww…I know how you feel, Vel. I know. It just seems like, the more you love a man, the more he seems to want to see how far he can go with your emotions."_

"Hm…fucking TELL me about it!"

There was a brief silence between the two of them. Then, Layla started giggling…

A bit annoyed, but still curious, Velvet asked, "What? What's so funny?"

Layla replied, _"GIRL, did you hear about John and AJ?"_

Velvet, "Yeah, me and AJ had a little fight the other night, but—anyway, what'd you hear?"

Layla, _"Well—wait, what? You two had a fight?"_

"I'll tell you about it later—just tell me what you were gonna' tell me—I need to laugh right now."

"_Oh…ok then—Well, John came to him and AJ's place early this morning, right?_

Velvet smiled slightly, "Ok, go on."

"_Ok, well John was PISSED because he saw all of his clothes all over the lawn and AJ was in her riding lawn mower, just doing LAPS on ol' Johnny boy's clothing. She told me that he parked his car and ran up the hill trying to get whatever clothes he could and she just rode by him smiling and waving and giving him the finger! HA that shit was COMICAL—and it couldn't have happened to a more deserving guy!"_

Velvet arched an eyebrow and replied, "Hm, _**I**_ can certainly think of one!"

"_Oh girl, please—he isn't even worth your sweat. Forget him, already!"_

Velvet, feeling all the more angry the more she thought of Randy, replied, "I don't know. I wanna' DO something to him. That lousy fuck stole 5 months of my life that I'll never get back! I want his ass to pay. OH—and did I mention—"

Silence was on the other end…

Velvet continued, "—apparently, that…RAT and his 'yo, yo, homie, yo'—John 'the jackass' Cena, had a bet going on as to who'd get laid first or something last night!"

"_OH MY GOOOOD…say WHAAAAAAT?"_

"Yes, those two stooges actually had a fucking BET going as to who'd—how do they say it?—'get 'dem drawers first' I fucking hate men. I swear—they're the biggest fucking children there are!"

"_Well, If I ever found out MY man had a bet goin' on like that, I'd stab his ass!"_

Velvet smiled wickedly and said "Yeah, your crazy ass WOULD, too—wouldn't you?"

"_Daaaaaaaamn skippy!"_

Velvet sighed and smiled a bit more. She said, "Well, you got me smiling, anyway. Hahaha…thaaaaaank yoooooou, Lay!"

"_See? That's my girl! So are you…y'know—OVER trying to strike back at that fool Orton?"_

"Hmhmhm…yup, In fact, I'm so done thinking about it, that I already know how I'm going to make his ass pay!"

"_Well good, you—What? No, no…please, don't do this, Vel. You KNOW how Randy is! He likes to play off of other people's emotions!"_

Velvet managed to keep her anger at bay long enough to reason with herself that this would be a novel idea.

She explained, "Ok, I know JUST what kind of guy he is, now. And believe me, you—he's going to REGRET the day he violated me! He tried to drug me and he lied to me just to try and get me vulnerable and I went and fell for it and now he thinks he's getting off scot-free? Oh—no, no, no sweetheart! I'm going to hit him where it fucking HURTS!"

"_Vel…please, won't you think this over?"_

"No, YOU know better than ANYBODY the shit that I've been through. My whole dating LIFE, men have just walked all over me and I'm just sick and fucking TIRED of it! This is the LAST time ANY man will pull the wool over MY eyes! I'm going over that rathole he calls a 'house' and I WILL have some sweet revenge on HIS ass! He's gonna bend over and take it like the man he THINKS he is, too! Lay—you know what? I'll just call you later! You like stories to tell—Well, honey, later on, I'll have a story for your ASS! Trust and BELIEVE! OK, I gotta' go, hon."

_*click*_

In that moment, Velvet was staring at the TV, but she wasn't watching what was on it. She was thinking back to when she was younger. Her mother always used to tell her that it's a real rarity to meet a genuinely nice guy, but if and when you come across one, treasure him and keep him close to your heart because he'll treat you like the princess you are and SHOULD be to him.

She thought about more innocent times, her first boyfriend, also reminiscing of those adolescent thoughts of what constituted a good boyfriend at that time. She thought about all the boyfriends she's had—some pretty good, others, not so much. She thought about all the happy times she's had with boyfriends years past as well as the troubled times and she looked around her apartment because she felt it a direct reflection of what she'd become over the years. Those hurts, those pains, those good times—all of them, formed her into the woman that stood today. Then, a sobering thought hit her as she took a deep breath, _"As much money as I make in my craft, I can buy anything I want, but…I'm a doormat. Men have wiped their feet on me and just kept on moving. But, this is the last time—for once I'M going to win, damnit!"_

She got up from her recliner, picked up her car keys from off the kitchen table, pulled a can of lighter fluid from her pantry and dug around in one of her kitchen drawers for a few moments and found a grill lighter. She pulled it out of the drawer and held it in front of her as if she found gold. She slowly put it in her purse and made her way toward the door.

"_Randy, here I come, baby. You always wanted mama to come—so mama's COMING for you, now!"_

* * *

_(to be continued…)_


	10. Chapter 10

_(Meanwhile, at Randy's house…)_

* * *

Randy was lying on his bed naked, watching TV. His doorbell rang and he went to see who was there. He opened the door and smiled.

"So nice to see you, beautiful!"

"Well, aren't you going to let me in?"

"Hm…of course, baby. Hey, you didn't see anyone following you, did you?"

"No, Randy…I didn't. But you know I have your back, baby."

Randy grinned as widely as ever. Randy led the way into his bedroom and his lover looked at him seductively and slowly started to disrobe. After that, they both lay down on the bed, body in arms.

* * *

_(Meanwhile, outside…)_

Velvet pulled over to the side of the road, about a block from Randy's house. She got out of her car, carrying her big pocketbook, furnished with her lighter fluid and grill torch. Very red, very angry, very hurt emotions swirled through her like a cyclone as she rapidly, but stealthily approached Randy's house—in broad daylight, no less.

As his house drew closer, her line of vision instinctively narrowed, as did her eyes. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a loud car horn and screeching tires interrupted her train of thought as she was halfway up the block. She closed her eyes momentarily and took a deep, measured breath. She knew it was Layla—she didn't even have to look.

Still without looking, Velvet said, "Lay, please…don't try and stop me."

Layla replied, "C'mon, baby, hop in! This really isn't worth it."

Velvet quickly turned to her and said, "No, all the men who have done me like this—all the…fucking NONSENSE and-and GAMES! I've just HAD it! I'm gonna' make an example out of his ass!"

Layla finally relented and sighed. She said, "Well…well, at least let me come with you—just in case he starts acting a fool."

Velvet nodded and Layla found a parking space and they both approached Randy's house. They got to within 10 feet of the front yard and Velvet turned to Layla and winked. Layla just shook her head slowly. Velvet took a deep breath and stormed up the walkway.

* * *

_(Meanwhile, inside the house…)_

"Hey hon, could you fix me a sandwich, please?"

"Of course, what kind do you want?"

"Ummm…make it turkey."

"Whatever you want, Randy. I'll be right back."

Randy sighed and smiled, he loved the way that ass looked as it left the room. _"Back and forth, baaaack and forth"_, he thought to himself.

Randy changed the channel to the news. A report was on…

"…_**yet another school shooting. The shooter was apprehended after a 2-hour standoff with police. 9 school staff members were wounded, 3 dead. If there is any silver lining to this dark cloud, it's that no students were harmed…"**_

Randy shook his head and thought to himself, _"What a sick fuck. I hope they throw his ass UNDER the jail."_

Just then, a pleasant voice came from down the hall, "Randy, I have your sandwich. I got you a beer to wash it down, too baby."

Randy smiled and said, "Damnit, I'm so lucky to have you, c'mere and give me a kiss."

Suddenly, the two stop kissing and Randy frowns a bit and says, "Hey, do you smell…gasoline, or something?"

"Hmm…now that you mention it, it kinda' smells like…lighter fluid, or something."

Randy gets up, totally naked, as does his lover, who is also butt-naked. They walk around the room trying to find the source of the smell. Randy approaches the front door and he hears some faint walking outside of his doorway. He turns to his lover and puts his index finger up to his lips and eases over toward the doorway, his lover turns and follows him. Randy knew in the back of his mind that "someone" might try something funny.

Randy looks back and then looks the front door up and down. He gently turns the knob and quickly yanks the door open.

Immediately, He locks eyes with Velvet and Layla and they lock eyes on Randy and…

Velvet's mouth drops open in disbelief, as does Layla's. Immediately, and mostly out of shock and disbelief, the lighter fluid and the grill lighter drop to the floor, taking a gentle tumble to either side of Velvet simply because in the instant of just that second-everything went into slow-motion. Those feelings of hurt, betrayal, and just pure anger once again manifested themselves inside of her AND Layla the instant that all four locked eyes.

Velvet said, "So…THIS is who you're…REPLACING me with?"

Randy tried to explain, "Listen, Velvet—"

Velvet angrily interrupted, "Hm…you know what, Lay? You were right, let these two HAVE each other! I'm outta' here—oh, and Randy, your hall smells like gasoline—you might want to get it cleaned up."

Layla suddenly was equally as angry—especially seeing who was ass-naked behind Randy. She spoke up, "And YOU—HOW could you, of ALL people, do THIS…I thought…I thought…"

Tears welled up in Layla's eyes and she ran out of the house. Velvet glared back at Randy and said, "I have nothing more to say to YOU, Orton! But YOU-where the FUCK do YOU get off, Cody?"

Cody glanced at Randy and stammered, "I-I.."

Velvet angrily said, "SAVE IT, BITCH!", and she slammed the door and ran out after Layla.

After the door slammed home, Randy and Cody ran over by the window, they embraced slowly and softly, holding one another, as Randy pulled back the curtain to see the two girls storming back up the block.

_The End._

* * *

_**A/N—Thanks for following along with my story. I hope you all enjoyed it and I thank you all for all of the hits and faves and reviews. I know that some of you may not agree with where I left this, but this is my first story and I just kind of wanted to get a feel for this site is all. Thanks again, everyone.**_


End file.
